galacticfederationrewardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gromflomites
Gromflomites are a species of insectoid aliens known mostly for their loyalty to the Galactic Federation. They appear in the episodes Pilot, Mortynight Run and The Wedding Squanchers. Biography The history of the species is largely unknown. It is notable for being an integral part of the Galactic Federation's law enforcement wing; most of the Gromflomites that have appeared in the show thus far have acted as officers and employees of the Federation. Their jobs have included: Interdimensional Customs agents; soldiers; news anchors; and security guards. At least one Gromflomite, Krombopulos Michael, has taken on jobs that sometimes require action against the Federation, including the killing of Gromflomite Federation employees, suggesting that the species as a whole may not be loyal to the Federation. Appearance The history of the species is largely unknown. It is notable for being an integral part of the Galactic Federation's law enforcement wing; most of the Gromflomites that have appeared in the show thus far have acted as officers and employees of the Federation. Their jobs have included: Interdimensional Customs agents; soldiers; news anchors; and security guards. At least one Gromflomite, Krombopulos Michael, has taken on jobs that sometimes require action against the Federation, including the killing of Gromflomite Federation employees, suggesting that the species as a whole may not be loyal to the Federation. Appearance The Gromflomites are insectoid creatures, sporting many features similar to common flies and praying mantises. Their bodies are a dull green color, darker in some places and lighter in others. Their midsections are conical in shape, being larger around the head and smaller around the legs, with hunched backs. The Gromflomites' heads are typically much smaller than their upper bodies, with no visible neck. They all have large, red compound-eyes and two small antennae sticking out the top. Their mouths consist of sagging vertical lips guarded by a pair of pincers. Most Gromflomites have two larger, pointed antennae sticking out of their shoulders; these antennae have yet to serve any real purpose and may be vestigal. They have two thin arms which get thicker and gain edges starting at the elbows, and two clawed hands that can be used for gripping. Their backs have two clear, round wings which can be used for flight. There are four udder-like appendages sticking out of their chests and two more from their groins; it is unknown what these are. The Gromflomites' legs are also thin, shaped like lightning bolts, with each ending in a foot with two large claws in front and a much shorter one sticking out of the ankle. Some Gromflomites, like Krombopulos Michael, have a different design. This variation is not hunch-backed, and their jaws have larger lips and lack pincers. These Gromflomites are often seen wearing clothing or armor, unlike their more commonly-seen variants, which are usually wearing nothing. The reason for these variations could be that these Gromflomites are of a higher rank, perhaps commanders, due to their armor and participation during more extreme tasks, such as arresting a prisoner, or retrieving hostages. Known Gromflomites * Krombopulos Michael Appearances *''Pilot'' *''Mortynight Run'' *''The Wedding Squanchers'' content provided by w:c:rickandmorty Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters